


What Happens in NZ Sometimes Doesn't Stay in NZ

by Northwind



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northwind/pseuds/Northwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Lee arriving back in New Zealand after a break-up with his former partner to find Richard waiting patiently to have the chance at something. Now imagine how that slowly turns to domesticity over the course of a few drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feelingflamesagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingflamesagain/gifts).



“It’s so great to see you again,” Richard said smiling but not quite meeting his eyes.  
“It’s great to be here again, thanks for keeping me updated.” Lee meant it. Going back to New Zealand was going to be a new beginning.  
“So how was your Christmas?” Richard asked politely as he helped him manhandle the suitcases inside.  
“I spent it hauling moving boxes,” Lee said bluntly and waited for Richard to turn and look at him.  
“I am sorry,” Richard said, eyes softening as they met his.  
“I’m not,” Lee replied softly and calmly held his gaze, “Not anymore.”


	2. Settling the Dynamics

Richard gasped as Lee’s full weight descended on his back and the remote was snatched from his hand.   
They had been taking things slowly and been so careful to keep it even.  
What had begun as a playful tussle over the television channel suddenly didn’t feel even anymore. It sure as hell didn’t feel platonic. He fought to get his breathing under control.   
Lee stilled and slid a hand gently down his side.  
“You okay?” he asked.  
Richard shivered. He knew what Lee was asking. Slowly, he turned his head, revealing the naked longing in his gaze.  
“Yes, I am.”


	3. Insomnia

Richard shifted against the pillows, squinting at the quirky rendition of his character on the phone. Was it worth it to get up and take a closer look? Probably best not to retweet without ...  
“Go to sleep.” Lee sounded faintly exasperated, his voice gruff with sleep.  
Maybe he could quickly check the profile and...  
Long fingers grasped his hand. The phone dropped soundlessly into the duvet as a warning right before a thigh nudged his hip and the weight of a muscular body settled warmly partially across him.  
“Goodnight!” The command was softened with a kiss against his neck.


	4. Paying Attention aka the Creampie Incident

“I thought those pies were reserved for me?” Richard said in a dry voice.  
“What?” Lee didn’t get it. He’d just finished off the string of e-mails and other necessary stuff relating to his work when the phone rang.  
He looked in exasperation at the single running shoe fitted to his foot and its partner, still in his hand.   
“Your tweet, “Richard clarified. The amused tone made Lee frown and hold the phone down so he could scroll...  
“Oh. Fuck!” he exclaimed, reading the actual text for the first time.  
The sound of teasing baritone laughter accompanied his deleting spree.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you feelingflames again for the support and the perfect title. Love ya!


End file.
